Late Night Confessional
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: After CZW Southern Violence, Jon Moxley's feeling a little down on his luck. But as always, Krista is there to make everything okay. He may have lost his title, but he's always got his lady love.


**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm still writing my Sons of Anarchy fanfiction, but I'm also getting back into wrestling and working on writing wrestling fanfic again. For now it's going to be lots of oneshots, but I may start a multi-chapter story later. So here we go! This is set after the three way match between Jon Moxley, Nick Gage, and Drake Younger at CZW Southern Violence 2010. After watching the video of the match on YouTube, I was struck by Moxley's stupor-like behavior at the end (even though it was part of the act) and I wondered how he would have acted if he had gone home with his girlfriend afterwards. And thus this was born. Please read and review, and I'm probably going to upload more oneshots in the future, so stay tuned!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Krista. If I really owned Jon Moxley, do you think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfiction? (;**

Krista threw Jon's arm over her shoulders, half-dragging him up the stairs to their apartment. Once she managed to get them inside, she shut the door and led him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the closed toilet seat and trying to get his blood-soaked shirt off. "Jon, you've gotta cooperate with me! Lift your damn arms!" He was still in a stupor from his match, where he'd lost the CZW World Heavyweight Championship to Nick Gage in a three way dance with Gage and Drake Younger. So she was struggling to get him cleaned up, stuck on trying to yank his shirt off of him so she could get him in the shower. Finally she managed to peel the wife beater off him, tossing it aside and then turning her attention to his bloody jeans.

"I fucking lost the title. I fucking blew it." He spoke for the first time since leaving the arena, and Krista paused in her quest to get him cleaned up and rested her elbow on his knee, her chin in her hand.

"Gage got lucky, Jon." He looked down to meet her eyes, seeming to notice for the first time that she was also bloody. Reaching out to touch her, he seemed to snap back to reality.

"Why are you so bloody?" In response, Krista stood up, showing him the blood on her shirt. "You bled every-damn-where once we left the arena." She smiled teasingly, returning her attention to getting his bloody clothes off of him. Finally she had him undressed, and she turned on the water in the shower. "Can you handle the shower by yourself?" He was always like this, in some kind of trance that bleeding put him in. Deciding he could most likely shower by himself, she left him to it as she went to change her own clothes. In their tiny bedroom, she shucked off her bloody shirt, examining herself for any cuts sustained from being at ringside for the bloody brawl the three men had competed in. Once she was satisfied she was okay, she took the shirt she'd just removed and walked to the small kitchen, wetting the clean parts of the shirt under the faucet and scrubbing the blood off of herself. After the makeshift cleaning was done, she decided she'd take a shower in the morning, exhausted from the long night they'd had.

Back in the bedroom, she shucked off her jeans and shoes, crawling under the blanket and getting comfortable. She never realized how tired she was after a show until they got home from whatever dive bar the wrestlers went to afterwards. Now she felt like her entire body weighed a thousand pounds, barely shifting when Jon emerged from the bathroom in boxers and climbed into bed beside her. He wrapped an arm around her, his fingers tracing the lace of her bra strap. "No, not tonight."

"I love you." His words were simple, but Krista was stunned. That was the first time he'd ever told her he loved her. She'd said it plenty of times, but he had never said it before. And to hear it now, it brought tears to her eyes. She slipped her hand over his, intertwining their fingers.

"I love you too, Jon." She flipped over to face him, cuddling into his side and resting her head in the crook of his arm. "And you didn't blow the match tonight, it was just luck on Gage's part. You'll get it back, I know you will." Tilting her head back, she pressed a kiss to his lips for reassurance. "You're Jon Moxley, the best damn wrestler on the planet." With a smile, she dropped her head back to his arm, and felt Jon kiss the top of her head.

"You're the best, Kris."

"I know."

 **A/N: So there it is! As always, please read and review and let me know what you think! And if there's any particular wrestler or story idea you'd like to see me write, leave me a review and let me know!**


End file.
